lemon
by snap-me
Summary: asem


**LEMON**

--- asem ---

Naruto memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Ia tidak mau merasa sakit, atau menyakiti. Jadi, ia menggerakkan dirinya pelan-pelan, toh mereka tidak sedang dikejar waktu. Santai dan rileks. Nikmati semuanya. Ia mulai bergerak seiring nafasnya. Diputar-putar, agar terkuras lebih banyak. Ia menekan-nekan hingga cairan itu keluar lebih banyak. Lebih banyak yang ia dapat, lebih baik.

Ia sedikit terengah, tapi itu wajar. Mungkin kegiatan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak pagi itu memang melelahkan bagi sebagian orang. Tapi ia menjalaninya dengan santai. Toh itu memang pekerjaannya. Ia memekik kecil saat cairan itu menciprat ke matanya, yang membuatnya harus menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menarik tangannya untuk meraba-raba mencari tissu.

Partnernya, si pemuda pantat ayam, membenarkan posisinya, dan mengambil selembar tissu lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Thanks,"

"Hn,"

Setelah membersihkan matanya, akhirnya Naruto kembali beraktivitas. Ia memutar-mutar lagi, lalu menekan-nekan hingga rasanya sesuatu di tangannya sudah tipis.

"Ah, harus ganti," katanya, seraya mengambil sesuatu dari kotak di sebelahnya. Ia memilih-milih, kira-kira mana yang terlihat meyakinkan.

Sasuke mendongak, lalu menunjuk sesuatu itu. "Hn, yang itu sepertinya boleh juga,"

Naruto melihat arah jari Sasuke, lalu mengambil sesuatu itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah itu cukup bagus atau tidak. "Cepat, Dobe!"

Tidak punya pilihan, Naruto segera membelah benda itu menjadi dua, lalu mulai meletakkannya di tempat seharusnya. Ia mulai memijit-mijit pelan, kemudian dipercepat dan akhirnya ia memutar-mutarnya, lalu menekan-nekan lagi. Cairan yang keluar cukup banyak, membuat Naruto puas. Sasuke sepertinya juga puas, tapi tetap memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

Naruto melihat cairan itu antusias, lalu sedikit mencicipinya. Ia mengernyit, namun akhirnya ia menyesap lebih banyak dan menelannya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, merasa harus mendapat bagian.

"Dobe," panggilnya.

Naruto mengerti dan memberikan Sasuke sedikit cairan itu. Sasuke menyesapnya, lalu menautkan kedua alis hitamnya. "Ini terlalu asam, Dobe,"

"A.." Naruto ingin menyangkal, tapi tidak jadi. Toh rasanya memang asam. Ia menunduk, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang kemarin jauh lebih enak,"

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sasuke berujar lancar, "Enam,"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk mengerti ini, sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak. "TEME! Kenapa hanya enam?"

Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan telunjuk, sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu rasanya asam, DOBE!"

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli fakta itu. Ia malah tambah kesal, dan mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Dobe! Kau berisik sekali,"

"Ya, ya. Tapi kenapa tidak berhasil? Menurutku itu sudah benar. Ah, iya! Pasti karena yang terakhir itu! Sasuke, pilihanmu salah!"

Urat kesal kini numpang di dahi Sasuke. "Dobe, memang komposisinya yang salah!"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku merancangnya sendiri!" kata Naruto, setengah histeris. Ia berjalan mondar-mandiri, lalu melihat resep yang tertulis di kertas. Ia menjunjuk-nunjuk bahan-bahan apa saja yang ia tulis kemarin, dan ia menepuk dahinya saat melihat ada sebuah benda yang lupa sama sekali ia masukkan.

"Teme, bukan resepku yang salah," ia nyengir. "Ternyata aku lupa menambahkan madu,"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Sasuke melempar bantalnya ke wajah Naruto. Dan kena telak!!

"Ugh! Sakit, Teme!"

"Lebih sakit mana denganku yang sedang flu dan diganggu makhluk pirang sepertimu?" kata Sasuke. Suaranya menggelegar, kesal.

"Ehehe, maaf, Sasu'chan. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu agar kau cepat sembuh. Lagipula, lemon baik untuk kesehatan. Ada banyak vitamin C," bela Naruto.

"Huh! Usuratonkachi,"

Sasuke menarik selimutnya, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Ya, sudah. Selamat istirahat, ya! Cepat sembuh!" kata Naruto, berjalan pergi.

Sebelum ia mencapai pintu, Sasuke memanggilnya. "Kenapa?"

"Lain kali jangan lupa madunya,"

Naruto tersenyum. "Siap, Tuan!" katanya sambil menghormat layaknya militer. Ia pun berjalan pulang sambil menyusun resep untuk minuman berkhasiat lainnya.

**FIN**


End file.
